Boarders
by marauderluverz
Summary: The golden trio is attending college Severus is alive and without a job. What happens when Harry and Ron need a place to stay? Includes HP/GW RW/HG SS/OC NL/OC DM/AG. its better than the summary. No SLASHES
1. Chapter 1

Boarders

Chapter 1: The Trio Is Back

Hermione Granger ran to the table where both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting.

"Hi, Harry," she said, hugging Harry and then turning to Ron and kissing him, "Hi, Love."

She sat down next to them as they returned the greetings.

Ron looked at her lovingly, "I've missed you, darling," he said, taking her hand.

She smiled, 'I've been gone a month," she said laughing.

"Yeah, but I still missed you. Aren't I allowed to miss my fiancée?" he asked.

"Can you guys, please cut the lovey-dovey stuff?" Harry asked smiling a bit.

Hermione just smiled and nodded. Soon enough their waitress came and took their orders.

"So," Hermione started once the waitress had left, "Did you guys sign up already for your classes at the University?" she asked.

"I still don't see what the point is. If we're just gonna go to this university why did we need to go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron," Hermione answered clearly tired of his complaining, "With a degree from a university, especially a magical one, you are ten times more likely to be able to get a job at the ministry, and it's transferable between the muggle and wizarding worlds."

Harry was pretty sure she'd memorized the brochure for the college. It wasn't that he didn't want to go; he just knew it would be weird. They would be going to the Potter Memorial University.

"What do you mean you haven't signed up for dorm room?" Hermione screeched.

"I told you we don't have to, why waste time on mindless paperwork when we don't have to?" Ron asked.

"Maybe because you two might need a place to stay? And besides, how can you get rooms without doing the paperwork?" Hermione scoffed.

Harry opened his mouth but Ron interrupted.

"Because, maybe you haven't noticed, Hermione, he's," he gestured to Harry, "Harry Potter. They won't turn him down."

"You are both going to regret this, and I'm surprised at you, Harry." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Alright, let's just wait and see who's wrong," answered Ron.

"Alright, we will," said Hermione.

* * *

"What do you mean you're out of rooms?!" yelled Ron at the nineteen-year-old girl who sat behind the counter for student services.

"Did you sign up earlier for rooms?" she asked, clearly tired of dealing with people at seven in the morning.

"No, but he's Harry Potter."

"Look, unless you previously requested a room, I can't give you one."

"But-"

"Ron, it's alright. Thank you." Harry dragged Ron away from the counter.

"But you're Harry Potter," he said sounding very much like a five-year-old who has just been told he couldn't have a cookie.

"Yes, but remember what Hermione said. I mean she did tell us."

"I told you what?" asked Hermione as she approached the two boys.

"That we wouldn't be able to get rooms if we didn't sign up for it," answered Harry.

Ron grumbled something under his breath.

Hermione smiled and leaned over kissing him on the cheek, "Ron, just because I know how upset you get when you're wrong, I won't say I told you so."

Ron looked suddenly hopeful, "Hey, we can stay with you, Hermione."

"Sorry, Ron, it's a "girl's" dorm. No boys allowed."

Harry sighed. "I guess we'd better start looking for a place to rent," he said.

* * *

**~1 Week Before~**

Severus Snape was looking at his bills. He hadn't returned to Hogwarts after the war because he didn't think people would be too eager to send their children to be taught by an ex-death eater, so here he was, alone at his home (he moved form Spinners End after the war) looking at bills that he knew he soon would be unable to pay, with only one option. He knew it would be difficult to acquire a job. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began a letter to the daily prophet. He was going to rent out rooms in his house. But as long as he wouldn't have to spend another moment anywhere near Potter, Weasley, or Granger …

Or would he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Room for Rent

A/N: I have edited the end of the first chapter. Plz read the last section before reading the second chapter. :D

It was the first day of classes, Harry and Ron had met up with Neville shortly after the incident at the student service counter. The three boys were now exiting the Charms class with Hermione.

"That was so interesting," Hermione gushed.

Harry saw Ron roll his eyes and he snorted.

Hermione turned to Neville, "So, how is Luna doing?" she asked. When they had all left each other for a quiet summer Luna and Neville had been dating.

Neville rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "She's doing all right I guess, we sort of broke up."

"You did?" Ron asked, although he could see how Luna could get annoying.

"Well, she and her dad went to New Zealand to try and find a Honey-eyed Mitecruncher, or something like that. So she said she wanted me to be able to date other people if I wanted to."

They all settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh my goodness!"

They all jumped at the appearance of a girl in front of them. She had blond hair tied back into a bun and was carrying about five books.

"You're … you're … you're," she said pointing at the group.

Harry sighed a bit frustrated, she would be the third person to point out to him that he was Harry Potter.

He opened his mouth to finish her sentence for her but she finished it herself.

"Neville Longbottom," she said excitedly.

The golden trio all looked at Neville who was blushing crimson.

"Me?" he asked.

She nodded, "You're the one who stood up to Him at the final battle of Hogwarts!"

This was certainly different.

"Aren't you?" she asked when no one said anything.

Neville swallowed, nodding, "Yeah uh, yeah I am."

She smiled, and held out her hand to him. "I'm Lindsey Beauregard."

Neville smiled still shy from Lindsey's outburst, "Hi, nice to meet you." He muttered and then shook her hand. Ron coughed. Neville jumped.

"Oh, and these are my friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"I'm quite glad to meet you all," Lindsey replied as they all began to head to their next class.

"So how old are all of you?" Lindsey asked.

Harry, Ron, and Neville all answered "18."

"I'm 19," said Hermione.

Lindsey smiled a bit proudly, "Oh? I'm 16."

The group looked at her in surprise.

"I got accepted early because of my grades. Well, I guess I'd better head off to advanced DADA! Bye." And with a wave, she was gone into the sea of students.

* * *

After Transfiguration Harry, Hermione and Neville were all sitting at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria, when Ron came running up.

"Ron, be careful," Hermione screeched, "You're going to fall and hurt yourself."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hermione."

Ron sat down next Harry and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Then he spread it out on the lunch table, "Look, Harry, a whole page of places for rent."

"Great!" exclaimed Harry, because while he did enjoy his time at the Weasley's house, neither he nor Ron wanted to spend all of their time at college living with Ron's parents.

Harry and Ron spent the next hour (which happened to be a free period for them) looking over the rent ads in the school library.

"What about this one?" Ron offered.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Umm … Room for Rent. 2 beds, 2 bath, pool, enormous kitchen- and the rent per month is only – Ugh! Never mind."

Harry laughed. "How about you read them all the way before showing me?"

They spent the next few minutes browsing the page.

"Aha! Here's one!" Ron announced.

The librarian glared across the room at them, "Sshhh!"

Ron waved his hand apologetically.

Harry looked at the ad, "Yeah that looks good."

"It's perfect," exclaimed Ron.

The librarian slammed down a book and gave them a warning look.

Harry and Ron picked up their things, "Let's go check it out after classes." Said Harry once they were in the hall.

* * *

Around 4:30 pm, Harry and Ron were driving down a muggle street.

"The address says 47299." Harry read as Ron slowly coasted down the street.

"There it is!" Ron yelled, slamming his foot onto the brakes.

Harry rubbed his forehead where he had hit the windshield when Ron had stopped.

"Thanks, Ron." He muttered.

They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and Harry knocked on the door. The door opened. Both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Snape!?"

**_A/N: Plz tell me what you thought! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Severus Snape looked at his two ex-students who were standing on his porch. He sneered, "What are you doing here?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him a few steps away.

"Harry, we cannot live here. I refuse to!" Ron whispered.

"We don't have any other choice now do we? Unless you want to keep living with your parents."

Ron sighed. He knew Harry had a point. "Fine. But if he starts bugging me about studying…"

"I'm sure he'll avoid us as much as we'll avoid him." Harry assured him.

Snape cleared his throat. "If you two are just here to have a lover's quarrel then I ask you to get off my lawn." Snape said then began to close the door.

Harry stepped forward. "Wait please, sir." '_Why the heck do I want to live in the same place as the man who used to be in love with my mother?_' Harry wondered to himself.

Snape knew he would regret it, but he reopened the door anyway. "What is it, Potter?" he hissed.

"We were here about your rent as in the paper." Harry answered.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "And you are still interested?"

Harry nodded and Snape glanced at Ron. Ron opened his mouth, "Well," he saw the look Harry was giving him, "Yes."

Snape reluctantly invited them inside, and then showed them two rooms next to each other.

"These are the rooms I'm renting. The bathroom is down the hall. You may take a look and decide if you want them. The rent is what it said in the ad. It is not negotiable." And with that, Snape turned and walked back downstairs.

Harry and Ron looked around the rooms. They were a bit dusty but not dirty and had beds, wardrobes, and desks in each. There was one window in each bedroom also and the bathroom wasn't too tiny.

"I think it's the best thing we'll find for this price." Harry told Ron.

Ron sighed but nodded.

"How soon can we move in?" Harry asked once they found Snape sitting downstairs.

Snape looked visibly shocked, "You want to move in?"

Ron nodded.

Snape nodded, "You can move in tomorrow." He said, they watched as he pulled out his house key and used his want to make two copies. He handed them each a key, "Don't lose your key because I will not be giving you another one." He announced in a threatening tone.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered. Harry and Ron turned to go.

"And Potter," Harry turned around, as Snape spoke. "You can quit calling me sir. I am no longer your teacher and I do not wish to be reminded that I was."

**A/N: I was really nerovus about writing Snape in this chapter and from now on. Plz let me knwo if I start to really mess him up. Thanx. Go Snape!!!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thank u.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moving In

"Are you sure you boys have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as she watched them loading up the last of their boxes into the moving van they had rented.

"Yes, Mum." Ron answered. He sounded annoyed but Harry knew he was just tired, and probably hungry. It had taken them longer than they had thought to pack everything, and load it up.

"And you're sure you don't want me to come and help with moving in?"

Harry answered before Ron could, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione and Neville offered to help us move in. They'll be waiting at our place, so we better get going."

Molly nodded and gave each of the boys a lung-crushing hug before letting them drive off.

"My mum is so crazy!" Ron exclaimed once they were in the car.

Harry shrugged, "At least, she cares."

Ron nodded, "I guess you're right."

Soon enough Harry and Ron pulled up in front of their new residence. Neville and Hermione were standing outside leaning against Hermione's car.

They both ran over when Harry and Ron pulled over.

"So, where do we begin?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened the back of the van, and pulled out a box which he handed to Hermione, "I guess with this. Our rooms are up the stairs, and to the left. First one's Ron's second's mine."

Hermione nodded and held out her hand to Ron for his key.

Ron searched through his left pants pocket. Then his right. Then his two back pockets. "I know I put it here somewhere."

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Sorry, I must've packed it, or something."

Harry sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He handed it to Hermione, "Here you go."

Harry and Ron, and especially Neville were extremely grateful that Snape seemed to be out, Hermione however almost seemed disappointed. She kept wanting to wander all over the house and examine Snape's decorating skills.

"Stop touching his things, you know he'd kill you if he found out." Ron scolded pulling Hermione off to the side when she began going through one of Snape's bookshelves.

"No he wouldn't," Hermione scoffed.

Suddenly a voice came from behind, "Yes, I would, Miss Granger."

Both Hermione and Ron spun around. Hermione's eyes were wide and Ron was pale. Snape smirked at the pair and continued on past them to his first-floor bedroom.

"Well, that was bloody scary." Ron commented as they went back outside to get more boxes.

The next day was their first day of Potions, and Harry, Ron, and Neville just hoped for a better professor than Snape.

They walked into the class and took three seats in the middle row, while Hermione took a seat up front, same as always.

As the bell rang, their teacher entered the room, "Good afternoon, class." she said, cheerfully. She turned and began writing on the chalkboard. "I am Professor Madison Lengat, and I will be your potions professor. Any questions?"

Harry, Ron, and Neville were all stunned. Perhaps they had been tainted on their thought of potions professors, because they never expected her to be so pretty.

She had shoulder-length brown hair and blue-green eyes. She pulled her hair back, "Now class, we'll begin with a simple Humility Drought. Does anyone know what the purpose of this potion is?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Goodness, even here she has to show off," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry laughed.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. And a Humility Drought when given to someone who tends to be prideful, brings them down to earth. But if it is given to someone who already has low self-esteem or is already humble, it tends to make them depressed in most cases."

Madison raised her eyebrows, "Very impressive, Miss Granger."

Hermione glanced back at the row behind her and stuck her tongue out at Ron, who blushed.

By the end of class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all agreed that this class could actually be enjoyable.

"Wish we'd had her for a teacher at Hogwarts." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Maybe we'll get O's."

Hermione turned to them, "You could've gotten O's in Potions at Hogwarts if you had tried." she scolded.

"Not with Snape hating us," Neville replied.

Hermione shot Neville a look.

"Well, he has got a point," Ron told her. He could tell she was getting irritated, so he put his arm around her.

"Hey what's say we go get some coffee and do some homework? Just the two of us. And I promise to do my own work." he said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled at her fiancé. "All right."

Harry and Neville watched them walk away.

"Hey Neville," Harry asked, "Wanna come with me back to Ron's and my place? I'd rather not be alone with Snape."

Neville smiled, "Um, sorry Harry, but I'm not going anywhere near that place. Besides, I'm sort of supposed to meet Lindsey in the library. She offered to help me with some homework."

Harry nodded, "Okay, Neville. Have fun."

Neville left and Harry was left to decide which was more important to him: Getting his homework done? Or staying away from Snape? The last thing he wanted was to have to talk to Snape. They had avoided it since the memory incident. They hadn't even discussed what Snape had let him see. And to be honest, Harry was perfectly fine with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

~1 week later, Saturday night~

Harry sat in his bedroom at his desk, it was getting late but he had to finish his letter.

"Dear Ginny,

How's school going? It must be strange with so many old faces gone.

University is all right. Most of the people I have to interact with have already announced to me that I'm Harry Potter, so hopefully it won't last too much longer.

Well, something exciting has happened already, Ron insisted that we didn't need to sign up for a dorm room, since I am Harry Potter, and on the first day of school we were turned down for rooms. So we looked up rooms for rent, and found one that we could afford. There's only one problem. The landlord is Snape. It's been fine so far though. During the week, he's gone in the morning before we get up, and then he's home and in his part of the house, before we get home. So we almost never see each other. Even today, Ron and I went out to meet Hermione, Neville, and Neville's new friend, Lindsey. Hopefully this pattern of not having to be around each other will keep up.

I hope you're doing well. I miss you, and can't wait to see you for Christmas. Wish it was sooner.

Love,

Harry"

The next morning, Harry reread his letter to his girlfriend, who was still at Hogwarts, to complete her seventh year. It looked good, so he folded it and sealed it in an envelope. Then he turned to his owl's cage. He had had to get a new owl, after Hedwig, no matter how much he hadn't wanted to. He and Ginny had gone the week before she left for school, to Diagon Alley. She had picked out a young tawny owl for him and so far it had been working out.

Harry opened the cage door and reached in to tie the letter to his owl's leg.

"Here you go, Courage. Take this to Ginny, okay?"

Courage hopped excitedly out of the cage before spreading his wings to take off, and then he was gone. Harry smiled as he watched his new owl fly away. Then he stood and exited his room to go wake up Ron.

He knocked on Ron's door, "Ron?" he called. When there was no answer, he opened the door and walked over to the bed, where Ron lay snoring.

"Ron," Harry said, shaking Ron's shoulder, "Ron, wake up."

"Wazzgoinon?" Ron asked, his eyes opening a bit.

"It's nearly ten o'clock. You should get up."

On tried to roll over away from Harry. Harry sighed, and grabbed the blanket, pulling it off of Ron. "We're meeting Hermione at one, you need to get up."

Ron sat up, "Fine, fine. I'm up." He fell back against his pillow, but now his eyes were open. Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Fine, just let me get dressed really quick."

Fifteen minutes later, once both guys were dressed and freshened up for the day, they headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"And how does he even expect us to know how to turn a piece of hair into a feather duster anyway?" Ron asked Harry as they entered the kitchen.

Both of them stopped dead though when they saw Snape sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. Snape looked up. Then returned his gaze to the paper.

Harry and Ron walked over to the other side of the kitchen, and as Ron pretended to pull down a cup from the cabinet Harry looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"He's never been down here when we-" Ron muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, maybe he sleeps in late on Sunday's too."

They heard a clatter in the sink, and turned around to see Snape set his cup in the sink and walk out of the kitchen, leaving the newspaper folded on the table.

"Phew!" Ron said, "I'm glad he's gone."

Harry laughed, but nodded his head in agreement, it was just a little too weird.

"Sorry, we're late, Hermione," Harry said, greeting his friend.

Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss, as they began walking around the shopping mall that Hermione had invited them to.

Hermione smiled. "It's all right," she glanced at Harry, "You couldn't get him up, huh?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

They all walked around the mall for a while before Hermione decided they should stop to get a drink. She led them to a muggle coffee shop, and was just opening the door when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he shouted, pulling both her and Harry below the level of the front window.

"What is your problem, Ronald?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Snape! He's in there."

"What?" Harry asked. He peeked over the edge to look in the window, and sure enough he saw Snape sitting in a corner of the shop.

"Wow, I wonder what he's doing here?" Harry wondered allowed.

Hermione stood up, "Wait here."

The boys watched as Hermione entered the shop and approached the counter. She spoke to the barista for a minute then headed back outside.

"What'd you ask her?" Harry asked Hermione once the trio began walking through the mall again in search of another coffee shop.

"I asked how long Snape has been in there. And she said since nearly eleven o'clock."

Ron looked bewildered, "You mean he's been sitting in there for," he looked at his watch, "almost four hours?"

Hermione nodded, "He's been coming in there every day for at least an hour or two. She said he always orders this bottomless coffee and that's the only thing he ever buys, her boss is getting pretty annoyed."

"So, he's been going in there just to avoid us?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "Poor Professor Snape!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a job anymore. And all his friends are either dead, in Azkaban, or won't talk to him anymore. I mean, what is he supposed to do all day?"

Ron nodded, "Sounds to me like he needs a girlfriend."

Harry smiled, "I think I have an idea."


End file.
